A king's queen
by DanielaRossi
Summary: Max is tired of Casey always being so chaste and uptight, and complains to his teammates about it one day at school. What he doesn't know is, a certain stepbrother is listening... and determined to change that fact.
1. Chapter 1

There were times when Casey would actually contemplate the idea of telling him that she could hear him through the vents. All the time. _Every night_. But for some reason she'd just keep lying on her bed, pretending not to notice what would be going on in his room. She knew she could tell her parents. She could get him grounded for ages. She could screw him and his secret night's activities. Yet, she'd only ever do as much as listen to him, her eyes wide open in the darkness of her room, all night long.

"Derek, wait…"

She heard him groan, as he was still trying to catch his breath. "What is it Sally?"

Both their voices were coming in raspy whispers, and Casey froze, fearing the girl could've possibly figured out someone was listening. She tightly gripped the covers of her bed, swallowing hard as she waited for Sally to go on.

"I can't go on like this, Derek. Sneaking around at night. I…"

"Couldn't you just wait for me to finish before talking about…"

"Derek! I'm done!"

"Keep it down, for Pete's sake! The whole family is sleeping… no need to get them out of bed already!"

They were silent for quite some time and Casey was wondering if they'd got back to loving each other, when she heard Derek whisper once more.

"Sal… I never said being my girl was gonna be easy."

"I don't care whether it's difficult or not. I only … sometimes I only wish you actually felt something for me. _Anything, _Der. Anything real."

Casey held her breath as she heard his bed creak, figuring he had pinned her on it. "_This _is real to me. My hands on your body are real. _I _feel real when I'm inside of you_"_ he paused for a second, pleased to hear her moan his name. "I have to feel real, babe. I need this."

"But you don't need _me_."

"I never needed anybody, Sal. And you don't need me either. Me and you… we're pretty much the same, Sal. Don't think you're any better than whom you I think I am."

"It might be true, but I sure don't have so many people to love me just like you do."

"What's the point in people loving you if you don't feel anything?"

Casey bit her lip as she knew she had sighed too hard at his last sentence.

The following morning, Derek was incessantly pounding on the bathroom door, in hope his stepsister would finally get out of the shower. His bed hair was even more of a mess than usual and it fell nonchalantly across his forehead. He stood motionless for a moment, his fist still held high against the door while a cold draft shifted across the room, causing the skin on his bare back to shiver as he was only wearing his boxers.

"Case! Get the hell out of this damn bathroom! Case! You hear me!"

She finally opened the door. Her hair was dripping wet and she only had a white towel wrapped up around her naked body. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he couldn't help but immediately notice how swollen her lips looked, as if her spaced-out gaze wasn't already proof enough that something had been going on in that shower.

"Gosh, Der, how can you already be so harsh at 6:30 in the morning…"

She was already beginning to walk away but he didn' t let her finish the sentence as he tightly took a grip of her elbow, almost causing her towel to fall off.

"What do you think you're doing, Mcdonald?" he muttered, gritting his teeth. Casey's eyes widened with fear, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "What are you talking about! Let go of me! I'm gonna be late…"

He tightened his grip around her arm, jerking her closer so that their faces were only inches apart. He breathed hard against her skin, amused at how her lower lip was quivering. "I'm the player, here, Case. Don't even think you can fool me. Ever. And most of all, don't you dare to touch yourself again in _my _bathroom."

"What's the matter, Sammy boy?


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter, Sammy boy?"

Standing in the doorway to the hockey team's changing room, Sam frowned some more as he saw Derek approaching him with his infamous smirk. "What's the matter? You wanna know what's the matter here? I tell you what it is." Sighing in frustration, Sam stepped aside, so that Derek could see how the floor was beginning to flood with water. "Little plumber here wanted to play with the pipes of the showers!"

"Uh, _excuse me!_" Ralph proudly made his way to where his friends were standing in shock. "I had to know _where_ they got to… duh"

"Ralph! There's this thing called plumbing system! And normal people don't just go wondering about its dynamics! As long as the water goes down the drain, you're not supposed to give a flying crap about it!"

"Language, Venturi!" a man in his 60's walked up to them from behind, putting a hand onto Derek's shoulder to settle him down. "And, Papadapolis…" the coach turned to look at Ralph, who was still smiling widely, not really understanding the full gravity of the situation. "You need pro help. For the school's sake, go see a specialist."

"Yeah, Coach, but right now what do we do? We need a changing room… not all of us want to end up smelling like Derek!"

"Hey, thanks a lot, Sam!"

"Enough you two!" the coach promptly cut Derek off right before he could smack the blonde's arm. "Unfortunately, it might take quite some time to get things here back to normal and make this place look less tsunami-stricken. So, well… I talked to principal Lasseter and he said that you guys will use the football's team changing room in the meanwhile."

Derek and Sam's jaws dropped immediately at the break of the news. No way this was really happening. And most of all, no way Ralph was going to get away with it.

"What the f…"

"For Pete's sake, Venturi, mind your mouth in my presence!"

"What a _fluke…" _Derek breathed out with a fake smile, eyeing Sam sarcastically as they both knew what was in store for them. Hell to say the least.

"Max… Max, wait…" Casey managed out between his heated kisses. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression, hopefully waiting for her to resume their make out session. "Uhm… I think I heard Edwin and Lizzie get hom…"

"Gosh, Casey…" Max sighed heavily, retrieving his hand from beneath her shirt, where it had been wandering about for almost half an hour, fervently grazing her toned stomach and ultimately reaching for her smooth back to try to unclasp her bra. Shifting so that he was resting on his elbow, the muscularly toned boy slapped his forehead in frustration. "Case. There's no one here. There's just you not being ready yet. _As usual."_

"Uh? Pardon?" The brunette blinked several times, her bright blue eyes widening as she tried to get her hair out of the way across her forehead, tucking it behind her ears. "How supportive of you! Excuse me if I want to wait for the perfect moment before…"

"Casey, baby, come on… we both know nothing will ever be perfect enough for your standards!"

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

"Okok, come on." He sat up and quickly brought her into his arms, cupping her face with his hands and kissing the tip of her nose. "Baby… I can't wait to make love to you. I wanna be inside of you more than anything. I love you, so I'll wait. But just know that it's really killing me."

"This stink is killing me, dude!" Derek complained as he and Sam were showering after practice.

"Yeah, me too… who knew the football team's changing room's bathroom could actually smell worse than ours…"

"Sam, you know those scumbags..." Derek got on his toes so that he could have a look at Sam, his head hovering over the wall that separated their two shower cubicles. "I tell you, those…"

"Sh… listen…" the blonde boy trailed him off, motioning him to pay attention to what was going on in the room next to the showers.

"I want to wait for the perfect moment Max!" Max whined mockingly, letting himself collapse onto the changing room bench as his teammates crowded around him.

"So… you're telling me Casey still hasn't given it up to you yet?"

"Yeah! It's been what?… ages! She won't even let me take off her stupid bra! … She's just always so freakishly uptight… She doesn't even know how to fully make out properly! If you kissed her full mouth, you could tell she just doesn't know what to do with her tongue exactly! I really don't know… maybe she thinks she's the only girl in the planet I could possibly have an_ intercourse _with_!"_

"Intercourse?"

"Yeah, that's how she calls fucking. _So _pathetic. Just wait until I'm done with her, and she'll never be like this anymore."

The long walk home was silent for both Sam and Derek, as they kept thinking over what they had just eavesdropped in the changing room. Derek was fidgeting nervously with the keys in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he found it in himself to speak up. "So, uhm… should we tell her?"

Sam lifted his head up questioningly. "Uh… tell what? And to whom?"

"Tell Casey that Max turned her and her sexual habits into the changing room's laughingstocks. I mean, we both know that I'm not exactly that… _fond _of my stepsister but I really don't think that being treated like this would be nice for any girl at all…"

Sam's eyes widened, afraid of the seriousness in his friend's eyes. "No,no,no,no,no… and no, Derek. We're not going to mess up with the football team's captain right _now _that we share the same changing room. It's already hard to stay civil as it is now, no need to make it worse. And… no. You _are_ that fond of her."


End file.
